<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avant l'Euro by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602424">Avant l'Euro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [406]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo est de retour sur les terrains, mais pour l'instant surtout chez lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Kane/Hugo Lloris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [406]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avant l'Euro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Avant l'Euro</span>
</p><p><br/>Ça fait du bien d'être de retour sur les terrains, de remettre ses gants et d'imposer sa présence aux attaquants, ainsi que dans le dos de la défense, bien sûr il aurait préféré ne jamais s'être blessé du tout, mais les blessures forgent tout autant l'expérience que les matches. Hugo se sent tellement mieux maintenant, il n'est plus blessé, va retrouver sa place en équipe nationale, et faire en sorte de gagner des choses avec Tottenham avant la fin de la saison. Il a besoin de se rassurer avant l'Euro et de s'imposer des contraintes pour se remettre en forme, il n'est pas un petit gardien, alors il va se donner au maximum pour retrouver son meilleur niveau.</p><p><br/>Hugo n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il se passe devant ses yeux, il vient à peine de revenir de son premier match depuis octobre, une victoire suffisante dans les faits. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas banal du tout. Il dépose son sac dans l'entrée avant d'accueillir Harry dans ses bras, ça lui a fait bizarre de ne pas jouer avec lui pour son retour, il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de se blesser comme des abrutis. Peu importe pour le moment, il se détend en embrassant son anglais. Il l'aime tellement. Hugo le soulève pour l'emmener dans leur chambre, un seul match de Premier League ne donne pas suffisamment de récompense par rapport à une journée en paix avec Harry-beauté-Kane. Les lèvres de son magnifique attaquant sont douces et chaudes, Hugo est maintenant celui qui va devoir prendre soin de lui le temps que sa blessure se soigne, c'est hors de question qu'il ne joue pas avec lui avant l'Euro. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas une question de football mais une question d'amour, peu importe les blessures, ils sont ensemble et c'est pour le mieux.</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>